


I’ll  hurry to you any day.

by SiLkY_3



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Happy Birthday, M/M, Mentions of Kenma - Freeform, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, young family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: It’s Kuroo birthday and he hopes he gets many gifts. Particularly one special gift.





	I’ll  hurry to you any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. Sorry this is a day late but I really wanted to post this on his birthday but couldn’t because of work. Anyway. Hope you all enjoy this small piece. 
> 
> Happy birthday Kuroo!

Happy Birthday Kuroo.

 

 

Kuroo was on his way home from University when he got a text from Kenma saying his father and grandparents are on there way over to his apartment in twenty minutes. That was fine and all, but... Kuroo already had plans. Sort of. It involves him getting showered, eat and calling his boyfriend of three years on this special day of his. Locking his phone after sending his reply to Kenma, Kuroo sighed and glanced up at the sky. It was nearing sunset so the colors were of a mixture. Orange, yellow and reds blended through the sky creating a beautiful sunset for this afternoon. Smiling a little, his chest tightened as he thought of his blonde snarky boyfriend, Tsukki. Just the thought of his salty blonde made him feel hallow. 

 

Kuroo quickly picked up his pace as he noticed how dark it was getting. As he walked past homes, stores and pedestrians, Kuroo couldn’t help but let a fond smile grace his face. Grandmama probably cooking his favourite dish while his grandpa and father semi decorate his living room and kitchen. If anything, this time of the year was always his favorite. 

Kuroo turns down a side street and crosses the road after checking for oncoming traffic and headed towards a large apartment complex. Thankfully, his room is on the second floor. Easier access for his family and admittedly, for himself as well since he’ll be tired from late study sessions or trainings. Thankfully his part time job only requires him from Thursday’s to Sunday evenings. Less stress of climbing stairs or being stuck midway up on a elevator. 

Kuroo hums a soft tune, a very well recognizable song. One Tsukki will instantly pick up on if he was here and sang along. Again Kuroo smiles more to himself as he reminisces certain moments of his relationship with the blonde. His favorite is the singalongs. So far. Possibly top five. Still in his head and as if his body was on autopilot, Kuroo was in front of his door. 

Before he could slot his key in the keyhole, his phone rings and instantly Kuroo fished out his phone and quickly answered. 

“Hey Tsukki. Sorry I was-“

“Are you home?” Tsukki interrupted. Kuroo frowned as he noticed how breathless Tsukii sounded on the phone and he was ready to question it but froze once he found his front door was unlocked. He knows his family isn’t here for another ten minutes so they’re scratched from his list. Next was Kenma, but that just wishful thinking. 

“Hang on Love, my front door wasn’t locked.” Kuroo whispered. Tsukii hummed in response. 

Kuroo quickly opened his door and stepped inside. He toed his shoes off at the entrance and placed his satchel and jacket on the hook. His phone was in his left hand, Tsuki on speaker. “Hello?” Kuroo called out. No answer and Tsukii coughed. 

Kuroo stepped into the hallway and called out again. Still no answer. Kuroo frowned and he walks towards the opening of the living room and kitchen. Just as he was about to turn the lights on, Kuroo heard Tsukki ask a question.

“If you had one wish and you were asked to use it by the end of the day or evening. What will it be?”

Kuroo stopped and stared at his phone screen in vain. He would’ve scoffed at his darling boyfriend question, but some reason his instincts was telling to concede and answer. “Have you living with me and we’ll be one of those horrid honey moon couples.”

Tsukki laughed and Kuroo smirked until he felt something brush up against his legs and his breathing hitched. The sound of a bell jingles with a screeching meow greeting his ears and Kuroo almost dropped his phone as he saw a jet black kitten pawing his calf. Tsuki heard the sudden intake of breath and asked if he was okay. Kuroo didn’t immediately answer but he must’ve said something unintelligible because his boyfriend whole heartedly laughed again. 

Crouching down, Kuroo place his phone on the floor and let the kitten come to him. The little fur ball sniffed at his fingers and then nudged them with his forehead. Kuroo heart melted and he scooped the little one up. 

“There’s a kitten here.” Kuroo said forgetting that his front door was unlocked. Tsuki hummed an acknowledgement. Kuroo scratches under the kittens neck causing the fur ball to purr loudly. It was then he notice the kitten had a ribbon with the words  
‘Surprise’. Kuroo heart pounded loudly in his ears and he sprung back up almost dropping the feline. Tsuki heard the loud curse and asked if his boyfriend was okay. “Yup. Fine. Just checking something.”

“Hmm. Seems quiet?” 

Kuroo just nodded his head as if the blonde could see him. His mind was else where. Gold eyes searching for any little misplaced detail in his home and found, tucked away was a cat cage, bowls and a plush bed. “Tsuki where are you?”

“Where do you think?” 

Kuroo smiled and carefully put the kitten on the ground and sprinted off towards his bedroom. Tsuki laughed as he heard Kuroo running on his end of the phone. 

“Are you in a hurry?” The blonde questioned humorously. 

Kuroo panted as he reach his bedroom door. He saw the soft glow of light from the small opening of his door and he felt his heart swell. “For you. Any day Tsuki. I’ll always hurry to you.” Kuroo said as he pushed opened his door and was greeted with a delicious scent of strawberries and cream with a mixture of of his own scent, bourbon. Kuroo almost teared up as he witnessed Tsuki breathtaking smile. 

Sitting on his king sized bed, was his mate. Pale and lithe, beautiful and stunning. Soft blonde locks with equally mesmerizing honey eyes. His whole being shone brightly and if his scent was any indication of how happy the omega was to see him, Kuroo would’ve done anything to keep his loving mate happy. Especially with their little pup sitting in his mate lap gurgling away on his hands. Tsuki voice reached his ears before he could saying anything. 

“Happy birthday to you~” Tsuki sang and their son clapped along.  
“Happy birthday dear Tetsu. happy birthday to you~.” 

Kuroo eyes flooded and his pheromones surrounded his little family in a loving embrace. God he missed these two a lot. Never would he think he’ll be a father at the age of twenty and still be going to University. Nor did he think the amount of support both families gave to ensure their children and grandchild was safe and cared for. Even if those were gifts from their family, but this. This right here. Seeing his mate and pup, this was the most special gift anyone could give him and he wouldn’t have anything different. 

Kei and their son, Akira watched their alpha come to them with tearful eyes and a heartwarming smile. They may be a young family and everyone doubted them but Kei and his handsome alpha proved everyone wrong. But that story is for another time. Right now this is about showering there Alpha with love on his special day. 

As Kuroo came and crouched low enough to hug his family, Kei smiled bashfully for his alpha and his two year old pup squealed with excitement. 

“I’m home”

“Welcome home and happy birthday Tetsu.” 

Kuroo tears finally fell and he quickly embraced his family inhaling both their scents. 

He’ll definitely come running home in a hurry to be with his loved ones.

 

 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hoped you all enjoyed and have a wonderful day or evening!!


End file.
